List of Tsukihime characters
has a large cast of characters. Characters :*Birthday: 15 October :*Blood type: AB :*Height: 169cm :*Weight: 60kg :*Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese, anime), Kenji Nojima (Japanese, Melty Blood), Steve Staley (English, anime) :Shiki is the main character of the Tsukihime series. He is a kind, honest, if not slightly playful second-year high school student. He is anemic and is prone to fainting, but he tries his best to live a normal life. He has the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception ( ), allowing him to see the "Lines" and "Points" that enable him to kill all things using the highly effective assassination techniques hidden in his subconscious. Despite being constantly surrounded by death he has a greater appreciation for life than most people and would never take a human life. Arcueid Brunestud :*Birthday: 25 December :*Height: 167 cm :*Weight: 52 kg :*B88/W55/H85 :*Character image song: "Crazy Dream" by Nav Katze :*Voiced by: Hitomi Nabatame (Japanese, anime), Ryoka Yuzuki (Japanese, Melty Blood), Michelle Ruff (English, anime) :Arcueid is described as the main heroine of Tsukihime. Aside from her own route in the game, she is the character with the largest role in a route not her own, that of Ciel. However she makes nearly no appearance in Akiha, Hisui and Kohaku's routes, while Ciel does make some limited appearances. :Shiki Tohno will first meet Arcueid in one of the 2 "Near side of the moon" routes (Arcueid/Ciel's routes) after leaving school early one day because of an anemia attack, he spots Arcueid on the street and is consumed by an irresistible urge to kill her because of his Nanaya blood. The Nanaya were a family of killers that specialized in hunting down non-humans, and Arcueid as a vampire awoke his Nanaya blood. Skillfully trailing Arcueid back to her apartment, he rings the doorbell and in the instant the door opens, sneaks through the crack and slices her into 17 pieces in an instantaneous single strike with his knife and his Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception. Regaining his sanity and finding himself in front of her corpse, Shiki staggers to the park where he either collapses and is taken back to the mansion by Kohaku (Arcueid's route) or is found and taken care of by Ciel (Ciel's route). :The next day when heading to school, Shiki finds Arcueid waiting on a guard rail outside his school. Panicking, he runs, only to be chased into a dead alley and confronted by Arcueid. Their conversation is interrupted by one of Nrvnsqr's beasts, and Arcueid "convinces" Shiki to help her deal with the vampire in the town as she used up most of her power to re-form her body after Shiki killed her and will need time to regain the power she had lost. :The two of them are partners against Nrvnqsr Chaos, with Shiki killing Nrvnsqr by striking his "death point". They decide to again be partners to take out Roa who Arcueid has been targeting. Over the course of her route she and Shiki begin to understand one another. Shiki shows Arcueid the various things she's unaware of, such as movies, which are things Arcueid can't comprehend as important. At several points she attempts to bite Shiki, though she manages to hold herself back in time, though usually she runs until her impulses have stopped. Eventually she and Shiki have fallen in love with one another, despite her slightly unstable nature and vampire lineage. However, she attempts to take out Roa by herself and is apparently killed in the process. Enraged and in grief, Shiki proceeds to destroy the walkway he and Roa are on as a distraction and utterly destroys Roa's point, thus nullifying his very existence and preventing him from ever reincarnating. :In Arcueid's True Ending, Shiki waits in his classroom for her despite thinking she is dead. Arcueid surprisingly arrives, having regained the bit of power Roa stole from her. However she can no longer hold back her impulses and decides she should sleep from now on, dreaming of Shiki. Despite Shiki's pleas, even begging her to drink his blood, Arcueid says she can't do so because she loves him and says farewell with Shiki greatly saddened, looking at the moon as he leaves the school. This ending was the basis for the ending used in the anime, although a few details were changed. In Arcueid's Good Ending, she spends an entire week suppressing her urges and meets Shiki on his way to school. The two then go off to seemingly spend the day together. :Arcueid is also one of 2 possible successors to the original Crimson Moon. The other is her "sister" Altrouge Brunestud, but she is generally considered too "unstable". All that is known about their relationship is that they had a fight some time after Arcueid fell and Altrouge won. That was also the fight where Arcueid lost her long hair when Altrouge took a portion as her trophy. :IGN reviewer A. E. Sparrow noted that Arcueid "should be on anyone's top ten list of manga heroines, but there's not a stitch of fan service to be found on her…she dresses head to toe in every panel except for a pinup at the beginning of this third volume. Yet I guarantee you'll be captivated by her."Sparrow, A. E. (2006-10-13). Lunar Legend Tsukihime Vol. 3 Review. IGN. Retrieved on 2008-12-02 Anime Diet cited preference for her character over others in the series, stating "Arcueid in particular is underdeveloped as a character; she could be very, very fascinating all by herself, but the show doesn’t explore this enough."Staff (2008-09-12). Review: Shingetsutan Tsukihime–How High the Moon (70%). Anime Diet. Retrieved on 2008-12-02 Anime News Network noted "Arcueid is actually something of an interesting character...She manages to avoid most of the cliches associated with vampires—her romanticism is muted at best, and she is not power hungry. There is no animosity in her actions. Being a vampire is only part of Arcueid's character, and that in itself is refreshing."Freeman, Justin (2004-10-14). Lunar Legend Tsukihime Review. Anime News Network. 2008-12-03 :*Birthday: 3 May :*Blood type: O :*Height: 165 cm :*Weight: 52 kg :*B85/W56/H88 :*Character image song: , performed by Buck-Tick :*Voiced by: Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese, anime), Kumi Sakuma (Japanese, Melty Blood), Wendee Lee (English, anime) :Ciel is first presented as a senior attending the same school as the main protagonist Shiki Tohno, where she is the president and only member of the tea ceremony club, and also good friends with Arihiko Inui, Satsuki Yumizuka and Shiki himself. Her outward demeanor is that of a calm, friendly, and peaceful person. However, Ciel's true character is later revealed as the story progresses. She is a member of the ''Burial Agency, a secret organization within the Catholic Church made up of skilled assassins, feared even within the Church itself, known for showing no mercy and willing to do whatever it takes to get their task done even to the point of using forbidden magics and creatures. Her objective in Tsukihime is that of hunting down the heretic vampire Roa, which while being a direct order from the church is also her own vendetta. In Melty Blood she has been ordered by the church to hunt down Roa. :Ciel is shown to be a very skilled individual who relies in speed and agility. In addition to her exceptional physical skills, Ciel relies on certain weaponry detailed below. Ciel's fighting style in the fighting game Melty Blood is based on that shown in both the Tsukihime visual novel and manga. In the anime adaptation Shingetsutan Tsukihime, Ciel's abilities and main weapon were changed. :Ciel (whose real first name is Elesia) was a normal individual born in France to a French father and an Oriental mother. However, unlike those around her, Elesia had a high magic potential, and it was this rare characteristic which ultimately put Roa inside her as his 17th host body after his 16th host body was killed without having chosen his next host body. :In the process, Ciel became a vampire and killed everyone in her village, the massacre only ended when Arcueid Brunestud arrived and killed her, fulfilling her duty of killing Roa whenever he reincarnates. However, unlike previous hosts, Ciel returned to life after Roa had moved on to a new host. The secret Vatican agency known as the Burial Agency captured her, and over the course of a month she was killed repeatedly by the Church, only to rise again on every occasion, because as a host of Roa while Roa was also inhabiting another, it was impossible for her to permanently die until Roa was killed. Despite their usual views on sorcery, vampires, and the like, the Church decided to use her abilities as a member of the Burial Agency, her main desire and mission being the elimination of Roa to end her eternal existence. :*Birthday: 22 September :*Blood type: A :*Height: 160 cm :*Weight: 45 kg :*B73/W57/H79 :*Character image song: , performed by Swinging Popsicle :*Voiced by: Shizuka Itou (Japanese, anime), Hitomi (Japanese, Melty Blood), Julie Ann Taylor (English, anime) :Born into the prestigious Tohno family, Akiha lived a sheltered childhood under the strict supervision of her father Makihisa Tohno and was seldom allowed to go outside the mansion to play. One day while she quietly waiting for her tutor to arrive, her brother, Shiki, took her hand, inviting her to play with him and the other children at the mansion. Thanks to Shiki she was able to experience at least some semblance of the joys of childhood. Unfortunately not soon afterwards, Shiki was near-fatally wounded in an accident and was sent by Makihisa to live with the Arimas, relatives from another branch of the family. Akiha tried to visit Shiki at the Arima house several times early on, but pressure from her father and other relatives in addition to Shiki's constant visits to the hospital prevented their meeting. Contact was made impossible when Akiha was placed in a boarding school and she was forced to live on campus. Akiha also states that she sent Shiki many letters, but he never replied because he wanted to sever ties to the Tohno family. :Upon the death of their father eight years later (and the beginning of Tsukihime's story), Akiha became the head of the Tohno household and, ignoring protests from the remaining relatives, called Shiki back to live at the family mansion with her. Though she tries to conceal it, Akiha called her brother back because she truly loves him and wanted to be near him no matter how much it might alienate her from the rest of the family. She is incredibly shy about her feelings, even acting in complete contradiction to them on occasion, but to her Shiki is the most important person in the world. :In some story paths (especially the Akiha path), the cause behind Akiha's inversion to her not-quite-so-human form is revealed. Her father remarked in his journal that Akiha's Tohno blood was of the weaker sort and she could live as a normal human if she wished it. But that changed when Shiki's life was threatened in the "accident" from eight years earlier. She was out playing with Shiki, who it turns out was only adopted into the family, and her real brother, also named Shiki. But the Tohno blood was much stronger in her real brother and he inverted to his non-human form. In this uncontrollable state, he lashed out to strike at Akiha. Her adopted brother, main character Shiki, protected her with his life and was mortally wounded in the attack. Shiki would have died, but Akiha used the powers granted by her non-human blood to give him half of her life, allowing him to survive. After the incident, her true brother was locked away so that he could never again hurt anyone and Akiha severed all ties with him and has since said that Shiki, her adopted brother, is the only person she will ever call her brother. She needs twice the heat of an average person because she is supporting both her own life and Shiki's. Because of the strain on her body this causes, she often experiences attacks of intense pain that can last from a few minutes to several hours. But Akiha bears them bravely, knowing that it is all for the sake of her beloved brother. :Akiha is very protective of her brother, intent on knowing what he does with his day, and is extremely suspicious of what he does at night. She gets incredibly jealous when he is around other girls, as he is adopted under unique conditions. The constant supervision by his little sister sometimes bears hard on Shiki, but she only watches over him because she worries so much about him. Despite her general peevishness, she really is a sweet girl at heart. :Like most of the people with Tohno blood, Akiha has non-human blood, which causes her body to use twice the amount of heat that a normal person uses. To make up for her increased demand, she must absorb heat from others. She can take this heat in through various means, even simply absorbing their body heat through contact, but the most efficient method is by drinking fresh blood (as seen when she sucks Kohaku's blood in a scene from the game well-known among fans). Her demonic power is called "Plunder". When used, her hair returns to a vibrant red color (her hair's true shade). In some of the game's story paths, the true extent of the power she has in this form is revealed. She is able absorb heat directly from anything that comes into her view. For people with Mystic Eyes, this form of attack appears as long strands of hair, originating from Akiha. However, her hair does not actually move. This is proven by the fact that Akiha, who does not possess any Mystic Eyes, cannot see the attack herself. The drawing-out of the heat produces a powerful burning sensation on the surface of the object, causing some viewers to believe that she was simply setting things on fire. This form of attack is incredibly fast and can strike an object as quickly as Akiha can look at it. Several of the characters who experience combat with Akiha are surprised at how overwhelmingly powerful this method of attack makes her. :*Birthday: 12 March :*Blood-type: B :*Height: 156 cm :*Weight: 43 kg :*B76/W58/H82 :*Character image song: PARADE, performed by Soft Ballet :*Voiced by: Yumi Kakazu (Japanese, anime), Miyu Matsuki (Japanese, Melty Blood), Kate Higgins (English, anime) :Hisui is an orphaned child brought to the Tohno Mansion at an early age. Hisui, and her sister Kohaku were brought to the house for the express purpose of aiding Makihisa Tohno, patriarch of the family, to overcome his demon blood through their abilities as "Synchronizers", or beings that enable the transfer of energy. This transfer of energy is performed by the exchange of bodily fluids, such as another drinking their blood, but it is strongest in the act of intercourse. Hisui, however, was never forced to utilize her abilities as a Synchronizer because of the pleas of Kohaku and instead found herself playing outside every day with Shiki and Akiha. Her childhood was pleasant, and even though she is not naturally an active person, upon seeing Shiki playing so energetically she did her best to keep up with him. :Throughout the course of the Tsukihime game, Hisui plays the role of cleaning maid to the Tohno family. Always wearing her western maid uniform, Hisui can always be found tidying up the lobby, dusting the rooms of the mansion or waiting for Shiki to return at the gates. With the exception of the Hisui and Kohaku routes, Shiki mixes the two maids up, believing Kohaku to have been the girl he always played with and Hisui the girl who stayed in the mansion. Hisui's demeanor has changed so much, that rather than being the active girl he knew as a child, she has become severe and emotionless. Hisui, because she knows of the abuse inflicted upon Kohaku, refuses to let any male so much as touch her, the one exception being Shiki. :Following Hisui's route, more and more about her personality and who she truly is is revealed. Rather than the stern, immovable young lady she appears to be, Hisui is revealed to be a kind, loving and emotional girl, hiding her emotions to keep her sister as she is. Becoming a daily part of Shiki's life, Hisui wakes him up every day and prepares his uniform. However, she is hiding a darker secret, as she knows of her sister's plans for the downfall of the Tohno family, and after Shiki becomes paralyzed due to SHIKI Tohno stealing his life energy, Hisui offers her ability to Synchronize with Shiki so that he can stop SHIKI. In her True Ending, Midday Moon, Akiha is murdered by SHIKI, and Kohaku commits suicide to end her "doll's existence". Hisui comes to a peaceful, if not entirely sorrow-free, existence with Shiki. In Hisui's Good Ending, Dreams of Sunshine, Akiha barely escapes death from SHIKI, and Kohaku is saved from the poison she takes to kill herself when Shiki cuts the "lines" of the poison within her. Forgetting her past and what she has done, Kohaku is renamed "Nanaya", and returns as a peaceful maid to the Tohno Mansion. :*Birthday: 12 March :*Bloodtype: B :*Height: 156 cm :*Weight: 43 kg :*B78/W58/H80 :*Character image song: , performed by Cocco :*Voiced by: Kana Ueda (Japanese, anime), Naoko Takano (Japanese, Melty Blood), Kari Wahlgren (English, anime) :The older of the two twin maids in the Tohno mansion, Kohaku, along with her sister Hisui, is a childhood friend of Shiki. She wears a Japanese kimono and is always seen to be smiling and cheerful, being especially gifted with medicine. :She hides her tragic past behind a cheerful face and Hisui's cold demeanor. As a child she was constantly raped by the manor's master, and pretends as though the events never happened, to a degree. It is due to the fact that Kohaku and her sister are the descendents of "Synchronizers" that allow them to give a person of the opposite gender a bit of their life energy if body fluids are exchanged. She also makes a fake contract with Akiha (Shiki Tohno's sister) by letting her suck her blood to suppress the demon blood inside of Akiha. After being used by the manor's master, she eventually lost herself, effectively killing off the majority of her emotions in an attempt to handle the pain. Her twin sister, Hisui, learned of the Tohno master's sin against Kohaku, and it depressed her greatly. Kohaku, seeing her sister's free enthusiasm falter for her sake, promises Hisui that she will "take on her role" until she was cheerful again, creating the jovial facade she currently presents. Ironically, it is because of those words that Hisui is unable to return to her old self. Seeing Kohaku acting happy as Hisui was as a young girl, she cannot bring herself to return to her former self. Even if Kohaku is simply acting out her old role, she seems to have attained some level of happiness. :She claims to hate Shiki Tohno for the silent connection they shared as children (watching one another but never meeting), but it is revealed that she is actually in love with him, and it is in part why she wanted to take on Hisui's role in the first place. Kohaku simply wanted to innocently love the boy named Shiki Tohno, just as Hisui did as a young girl. Just before Shiki leaves the mansion to live with the Arima family, Kohaku gives him her favorite ribbon and makes him promise to return it, indirectly begging for him to return. In Kohaku and Hisui's scenarios, this promise has a powerful meaning to Shiki, and along with his sister Akiha, is part of the reason he does in fact return to the Tohno mansion. Her name, Kohaku, is the Japanese word for amber, referring to her eye color. :*Birthday: 7 July :*Bloodtype: A :*Height: 160 cm :*Weight: 50 kg :*88/56/84 :*Voiced by: Akiko Kimura (Japanese, anime), Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese, Melty Blood), Karen Strassman (English, anime) :The one who gave Shiki the "Mystic-eye-killer glasses" (which she stole from her sister) to prevent him from seeing the lines of death. She is also the one who taught Shiki to value living things, whether it be humans, animals, or even plants. :In the original game and manga she is shown to have a bright cheerful personality that reacts very strongly to careless actions. In the anime she is depicted differently, as having a very quiet attitude. However, despite her personality before Shiki, she is a very powerful sorceress, one of the five sorceresses left in the world. (Please note that there is a large difference between sorceresses and magicians: sorceresses are capable of "miracles" that even magicians cannot pull off.) Her title as a sorceress is "Miss Blue, Magic Gunner", and is notorious in the supernatural world for her lightning-fast temper and capability to destroy, having the power to wipe out entire cities at will. Her sister Touko Aozaki appears in Kara no Kyoukai, and is the original creator of the glasses. Aoko will also be the main star of the upcoming TYPE-MOON visual novel game, Mahōtsukai no Yoru, which serves as a prequel to the events of Tsukihime. Aoko is the true "final boss" in Melty Blood Re-Act :*Birthday: 15 August :*Height: 161 cm :*Weight: 45 kg :*79/59/82 :*Character image song: T'EN VA PAS, performed by Tomoyo Harada :*Voiced by: Kaori Tanaka (Japanese, anime), Omi Minami (Japanese, Melty Blood), Carrie Savage (English, anime) :Shiki's classmate and friend, who likes him very much. She plays somewhat different roles in the game and the anime. In the game, she is shy and has somewhat of an inferiority complex. She has a crush on Shiki, although he is completely oblivious of this and regards her as just another classmate. She is later attacked by Roa while walking at night and infected with vampirism. In several of Tsukihime's routes, Shiki is forced to kill her. In the anime, she is portrayed as somewhat more outgoing and a mutual friend of both Shiki and Inui, and confesses to Shiki near the end of the series. It is news of Yumizuka's supposed death during Nero Chaos's raid on the hotel that finally prompts Shiki to action against the vampire. TYPE-MOON had originally planned for her to be a heroine in the story, as shown in the Tsukihime PLUS-DISC. :*Birthday: 24 October :*Bloodtype: B :*Height: 174 cm :*Weight: 62 kg :*Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese, anime), Dave Wittenberg (English, anime) :Shiki's classmate and best friend. When Shiki was living with the Arimas, he often used to hang out with Arihiko. He has a competitive attitude against Shiki; Arihiko wants to get a girlfriend before Shiki does. As the player moves through the story, the player will discover that sometimes, Shiki cannot grasp how he became friends with Arihiko in the first place, since Shiki believes Arihiko has a "weird personality." Yet at one point in the game, when Shiki collapses in class due to his condition, Arihiko is the one who loudly informs the teacher that Shiki is sick and needs to be excused. Arihiko then proceeds to help a physically-weakened Shiki to the medical office, thus demonstrating a personality trait that might, depending on the player's subjective perception, serve to explain why Shiki continues to be friends with Arihiko despite Arihiko's sometimes-callous behavior. Michael Roa Valdamjong :*Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino (Japanese, anime), Ken Narita (Japanese, Melty Blood), Kirk Thornton (English, anime) :A numberless Dead Apostle that Arcueid is searching for. He was a priest who sought immortality and was able to obtain it through reincarnation. He tricked Arcueid into drinking his blood, therefore making him a vampire. He is an antagonist in most routes of the game. Roa was taught a Reality Marble known as "The Soil of Genesis" which can only be destroyed with something that has a destructive power of something that can destroy a continent. It functions as some kind of cage or restraining device. :His original body was finally defeated by a coalition composed of Arcueid and the Church's Burial Agency, and he has been re-incarnating ever since then. By the time of Tsukihime he had already re-incarnated seventeen times and had been destroyed by Arcueid each time as she seeks to gain her stolen power back, and perhaps to achieve some measure of revenge. Roa has two requirements for choosing the host of his next reincarnation: the host's family must have a high social standing so that he would be born into luxury, and a body with high magical potential and perhaps unique latent powers. His last host was Ciel, who was chosen in haste and thus was born into a bakery's family but in exchange had a body with an extremely high magical potential that was relatively close to that of his original form. In Tsukihime, Roa is responsible for the grisly vampire murders throughout the city. :*Birthday: 13 February :*Height: 188 cm :*Weight: 84 kg :*Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese, anime), Jouji Nakata (Japanese, Melty Blood), Jamieson Price (English, anime) :This vampire is known as the tenth of the twenty-seven Ancestors of Dead Apostles, as well as the highest ranking vampire to appear in Tsukihime. Has 666 beasts on his body, from deer and wolves to mythological creatures like unicorns. The only conventional way to kill him is to destroy all 666 beasts at once or he will constantly regenerate; to kill him is practically impossible. :*Birthday: 9 September :*Bloodtype: unknown :*Height: 132 cm :*Weight: 33 kg :*63/48/61 :*Voiced by: Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese, Melty Blood) :Len is a cat familiar, sometimes referred to as a "demon succubus familiar" (which is incorrect), one who shares her creator's ability to manipulate dreams. She is a unique being, equally cat and human, created from the body of a cat and the soul of a human. She has no memory of her past life - sorcery is not true magic, and can't "revive" a human, but rather, created a new life in the form of a cat familiar. Though her first real appearance is in Kagetsu Tohya, in which she is the main heroine, her dream manipulation is seen in Tsukihime when she causes Shiki to have a dream. For around 600 years, she was under the care of Arcueid, but later established a contract with Shiki in Kagetsu Tohya. Len is silent and never speaks (albeit one occurrence before her fight with White Len in Melty Blood), and is shown to be very reserved and unimposing. She has shown, however, to be very moody at times, though she only shows this subtly, if at all. Many of Len's abilities in the game are derived from cats. Her human form is an illusion, as her physical body is that of a cat. She also has a fondness for cake, first introduced to her by Shiki in Kagetsu Tohya. Although canonically unconnected to Kagetsu Tohya, it is implied that she has already established a contract with Shiki in MELTY BLOOD. :Len is often mistakenly called "Ren", because of the common translation issue between English and Japanese, especially in the context of L's and R's. :*Birthday: 1 June :*Bloodtype: O :*Height: 161 cm :*Weight: 48 kg :*86/55/83 :*Voiced by: Rio Natsuki (Japanese, Melty Blood) :Sion is an alchemist of Atlas, one of the three main branches of the Mages Association. She is a genius scientist, given a position equal to the representative of ATLAS at an extremely young age. Although she is usually calm and calculating, always striving for perfection, she is actually quite emotional and extremely easy to set off. Later it is revealed that Sion is actually a vampire, having been bitten by one. Not wanting to drink blood, she spends much time trying to keep her vampiric instincts under control; she goes so far as to detest the color red. Even though she had lived most of her life in solitude, she gained her first true friend in Shiki. She first appears in, and is also the main heroine of the spinoff Melty Blood. :*Birthday: 17 January :*Bloodtype: AB :*Height: 153 cm :*Weight: 41 kg :*73/59/82 :*Voiced by: Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese, Melty Blood: Actress Again) :Akiha's friend from her boarding school. Her eyes give her a limited ability to see the future, although usually not entirely clearly. She met Shiki in the events of "Alliance of Illusionary Eyes", and they have remained in contact, to Akiha's chagrin. :*Birthday: 4 May :*Bloodtype: O :*Height: 131 cm :*Weight: 35 kg :*60/46/62 Shiki's non-blood related cousin who became friends with him when he was staying away from the Tohno family ever since the events of eight years ago. She is annoyed at the lack of contact she has had since the events of Tsukihime, and attempts to 'rescue' him from the Tohno family in Melty Blood. However, this triggers a side of Kohaku that should not be awakened. :*Birthday: 20 March :*Height: 145 cm :*Weight: 38 kg :*67/53/74 :The spirit of Ciel's weapon, the Seventh Holy Scripture; referred to as "Seven" by Ciel, but nicknamed "Nanako" by Arihiko. She has hoofed feet and a horse tail. She also has the ability to transform into a winged horse, and is quite scared of her master, Ciel. She is a a combination of the spirit of a girl from a poor family who willingly offered her life as a sacrifice to be combined with the spirit of a unicorn's horn. Nanako first appeared in Kagetsu Tohya. 'Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg' Zelretch is responsible for killing Crimson Moon Brunestud, the King of Vampires, several centuries ago. However, the Crimson Moon was able to suck Zelretch's blood, turning the Wizard Marshall into a vampire now classified as one of the Twenty Seven Ancestors of Dead Apostles. Zelretch has grown older since that cataclysmic battle, and he can no longer use Kaleidoscope magic extensively. Although a vampire, Zelretch remains an ally of humanity and the nearly extinct race of True Ancestors. He acts as a surrogate grandfather to Arcueid Brunestud, and is both admired and disliked by the Mage's Association; his tutelage, while comprehensive, frequently traumatizes the most promising of students, leaving them unwilling or incapable of continuing their careers. Two hundred years ago, he helped found the Fuyuki Holy Grail Wars with Zōken Makiri, Nagato Tōsaka, and a homunculus known as Justica von Einzbern. Nagato allows his property, Fuyuki City, to be used as the battleground, while Zōken proposed the system of "Masters" and "Servants". The Einzberns offer to provide the vessels for the Holy Grail, which store the Mana from slain Servants necessary for wishes. During the scenario of Heaven's Feel, Shirō Emiya, with help from Rin Tōsaka, manages to recreate The Jeweled Sword of Zelretch for use against Dark Sakura. Zelretch himself emerges from a parallel world and compliments Rin's accomplishment, reflecting on the progression of the Tōsaka family in just two centuries. ; : :*Voiced by: Jurota Kosugi (Japanese, Melty Blood) A man who worked with Makihisa Tohno to attack the Nanaya clan. He fought Shiki's father Kiri Nanaya. Shiki's childhood memory caused his dream's manifestation of death to appear as Kouma. He is described as the perfect combination of human and demon blood, and possesses massive physical strength and speed, being able to crush trees with his bare hands. His nickname is Red Lion. See also *''Tsukihime'' References Category:Tsukihime characters Tsukihime es:Kohaku (Tsukihime) fr:Arcueid Brunestud ru:Список персонажей Tsukihime